Between light & fire
by Armageda
Summary: Seraf is a Godlike raised in Eothas' temple in Readceras. One day he is offered joining to paladin order (Fellows of St. Waidwen Martyr). Soon after that he gets involved in Eothasian-Magranic conflict with enigmatic animancy in the background, when he sees series of mysterious abuctions... Story in seven chapters. Contains game lore, strong language, sexual and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1: Element not mine

**CHAPTER I: ELEMENT NOT MINE**

Sunbeams fell into the window, awaking me violently. Dawn appeared very quickly, as usual. I couldn't stand that light! Additionally, noises from temple's corridor told me that it was time for morning prayers. Being dizzy, I got up from bed. Then I took a cup of tea. At least small refreshing before that torment ahour-long. Hurriedly, I put on my daily robe, which was long tunic similar to normal priest's outfit. Hardly had I left my chamber, when a higher priest arrived, throwing commends as if he was training band of dogs not people. Together we passed other rooms of priests, large kitchen, hall of philosophy, where wewere used to discussing about different things. A large central nave and an altar in its centre was located behind those all places. Group of fifty priests and priestesses stood at it, raising their hands in a gesture of entreaty. The higher priest put me nervously behind everyone and then he was leading the prayer. Or rather singing. Monotonous… music through the hour. For somebody, who would enter the temple now, their attention would rivet huge Gothic arches. Slender curves meandered proudly among the marble ceiling, reminding about magnificence and the power of temple, the oldest one in Readceras. In the beginning it was small chapel, roadside shrine, but along with city develop and flow of the population, it immensely increased size. In Kingdom days it became larger with Eothasian altar sank in gold, brilliants, figures of the natural size and other curiosities, which even the Aedyr would envy. And the temple's splendor was limited to it. Yeah, perhaps castles still looked well, but the rest of world differed in nothing from the roadside fence. The second thing, which would set the potential traveler into the admiration was singing. Unusually monotonous trance, yet still impressing.

But for somebody, who pronounced the same words for twenty-two years day-by-day, extremely frustrating. Ho-hum, living in the church had it charms! In fact, I lived here for as long as I could remember. One day priests found me at temple's gate, took under protection, and decided to raise me due to iron rules of their faith, what not always suiting me. I had no idea, who were my parents, I had never known them. Instead, I knew Eothasian clergy very well. Priests, if not busy with their prayers, liked chattering, of course about the religion with everyone and me. From time to time they met with faithful (actually for holidays). Others still moralized in possible ways and explained an essence of the good behavior. Such fundamental moralizing raised me partly so discipline and vigilance. Immortal "remember that" was supposed to sensitize me for needs of the faithful. When I was saying prayer words mechanically, then I noticed the element not mine among priests. Humanoid shape wore silver brigantine, showing between gilded robes. I fixed my eyes on it longer time, but I felt pulling, attesting to my misbehavior. That figured I shouldn't have looked around, but rather focused myself on the prayer.

When it came to the end, there was a time for breakfast. Finally! A tasty smell was spreading from kitchen increasing appetite. That strange figure I had seen before, got down to separate table. A bit from its side to not arouse the interest. It was a woman. Her pointed ears and considerable cheekbones attested to the fact that she was an elf, but something caused that she had an extraordinary appearance. The face with her bicolor eyes, filled me with light discomfort, although my pale eyes weren't better and radiated the otherworldly aura in the darkness. I could see more sharply than the others in the day as well as at night. Her one eye was green, and second had honey color. The skin of the elf had a grayish color, a bit like dust-covered. But those 'imperfections' were masked by thick, dark blue hair, fastened together into an elegant bun, giving the woman gentle charm and dignity. Interested with female elf, I moved closer to the edge of the table. But when she looked at me, I moved back impulsively to my place, where had conversations about the approaching winter started. Later I had some break and, not paying heed on nobody, I went to the library. It collected huge sets from immemorial times, recently I read about remote White. I tried to take that book out the bookshelf, but it didn't even jerk!

"Can I help you?", I jumped up like burnt at the sound of the voice. Behind me I saw that she-elf, who was watching entire situation with a faint smile. I said her, that I had no troubles, embarrassed a little, yet woman came closer to take the book out of shelf with her dexterous grasp.

"Walks of the pale elves are really fascinating", she said, looking at the book's cover. I didn't know, what to answer her. "But knowledge is not everything.", she turned her eyes towards the ground. "Neglecting your duties will not end well."

"I have never seen you before.", I said. "Who are you?", elf just smiled and looked at me.

"My name is Maaetris. And I am interested in some jottings."

"Really? Which one?", I cheered up.

"I do not think it is something, you could care about. Reports from time of war. You know, hey, yeah…"

"You mean THOSE?! Here?! Why I knew nothing about it?", I shouted totally surprised.

"Should you know such things?", Maaetris looked for a moment into distance with weak, ironic smile, and I had an overwhelming feeling that she knew what was in those notes. "Time to have a word with priests. But for now, I would rather learned about your name."

"You can call me Seraf, if you wish.", I told her. It wasn't my true name, but I was called that, as far as I could remember.

Maaetris was more clever than I thought. I didn't know, how on Earth, she made herself understood with priests and got famous notes, but she were sitting from morning till night in the isolation, reading them. Of course priests chased everyone away, who even tried to disruptive her. A horrible curiosity was devouring me, I wished at least to see she-elf, working on piles of paper, but priests were staunch and had put my patience to the test, ordering to pray more. From the other side it gave motivation to myself for better effort, what appealed to Maaetris and we got on each other. One day we were sitting in the garden on a temple terrace and we were admiring the sunset. Garden constituted my beloved place at the church, I spent innumerable hours in it not only as a child, but also as its keeper. From here showed a view of the capital city and a white, majestic palace covered in silver mist - royal headquarters once, today occupied by the ruling highest priests.

"White March is there.", Maaetris was arguing with me. She opened her eyes widely, trying to notice outlines of the mountain chains. Truly, bicolor irises of hers gained the vivid tint by the setting sun.

"No, it isn't there.", I said. "After all, mountains are West from here. I'm sure."

"You have good sight as a Godlike.", she told me, smiling. I abashed a little, and asked with shyness:

"I noticed your bicolor eyes. I have never seen something like that at elves. At least, I didn't expect to see.", Maaetris raised her eyebrows and remained silent. I was afraid that I had hurt her, but apparently elf had really great sense of humor, because she replied with the friendly laughter:

"Seraf, so already is my nature. There is no possibility to choose eye color. Like birthmarks on your skin.", I turned red even more, when she mentioned it. My birthmarks all over the body were… weird, covering every part with silver patterns, looking like tattoos. Even though I got used to them, however I had impression that they were something strange to me.

"That's... my legacy.", I said shakily. "From birth. When I was in adolescence, these marks became more visible on my whole body."

"What deity it is?", Maaetris asked. I began to think about it for a while. And I reached unexpected conclusion, that:

"I... don't know. Nobody has never told me that. Maybe you know the answer?", I posed a question with some concern.

"I can see only you - a human being, who was touched by deity. I can't tell you which one. Maybe even there were several gods? Have no idea. Your mother, most likely, belonged to the savannah folk called Natlan.", she was watching me. "The gods walk various paths. Sometimes totally beyond reason. They are simply... working... without any questions. Similar to me and my order.", I was really surprised.

"Are you a paladin?!", I shouted. "And you told nothing all the time?!"

"I am a mentor of the order.", Maaetris explained. "Our Fellows always need new souls."

"Are you saying about Fellows of St. Waidwen Martyr?"

"Yes, I am.", she stared at me stubbornly. Trying to avoid the unpleasant sight, I laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I cannot do this. For the rest, my fate has been already settled. My destiny is priesthood."

"You don't wish it.", first she stopped immediately, and then spoke. "Seraf, couldn't you see that priests had imposed a view of your life upon you for some reason? It is worth trying to make choice on your own."

"I have never understood that.", I said. "They have kept me on leash and still insisted on priesthood. I don't know, why they are doing this. Perhaps there is no place for me in the world. Finally, what choice I have? I don't think, I could live in a cottage and till fields."

"Why?", Maaetris asked quickly. Her curiosity started to rise.

'I'm not an agriculture expert. Admittedly, I care for the church garden in main part, but it is something different.'

"I'm not asking about that.", I heard Maaetris' voice. "I'm asking why can't you live in ordinary way?"

"Because I am not ordinary. You will never understand this."

"You aren't able to decide it.", Maaetris' voice became more serious. '"Do you think that being elf is really ordinary? Tell me one thing, since you have lived here from birth, why aren't you priest now, if you were brought up in that way?"

"Because of very young age. But it seems to me that I refrain myself. I'm not ready, not today."

"So when exactly?", questions of Maaetris started to upset me. "You can't sit in your garden for eternity. You know it is time to decide about future. And what's more, several times."

"Truly, I would prefer to leave temple. However, they won't allow you to take me."

"We shall see.", she smiled roguishly. "And now, do you wish to join me?", and that question was being plagued me during whole evening.

So it happened! Corridors were flooded by nervous cries of priests and Maaetris. I couldn't distinguish words in din, but the quarrel was very vehement. And then irate Maaetris came and announced:

"We can go, but under one condition... Unless you decide to stay with paladins, you will have to come back here.", I gave dissatisfied priests a black look, but Maaetris quickly brought me to heel. In the end, priests first reached hands for goodbye, however they wanted to return me from the chosen path with their thoughts. I wasn't going to be ingrate and I said goodbye with short, resolute gesture. My reaction generally speaking didn't astonish 'parents', after all, we haven't got easy life. Shortly afterwards I packed quickly my things and left the temple with Maaetris. When I was going towards the order, I looked at garden climbers nostalgic, hanging from terrace...


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting in sewers

**CHAPTER II: MEETING IN SEWERS**

Paladin order was a place reminding me of very huge monastery. A large gate led to the inner courtyard, i.e. training grounds. Inside of it a lot of people were walking. The entire square was surrounded by cloistered.

'Maaetris!', I heard calling. That what I saw, changed my idea about Readceran population. Into the elf, a mighty, blue aumaua was heading! Maaetris said hello to him, and when he noticed me, he told:

"You are out of practice, Maaetris. At some time you brought over ten recruits."

"I didn't plan it. I was looking for something another in the Eothasian temple."

"I see. Trainings went well."

"How many did you allow to the vows?"

"Twenty."

"What?"

"We had... some problems.', he lowered his voice. 'You know, what this is about."

"They are more and more insolent!', Maaetris snarled. 'Come back to your matters, I will have a word with a boss."

"And what are you going to do with… that freak of nature?"

"I beg your pardon!", I snarled angrily.

"Control yourself, Unfric.", Maaetris admonished the aumaua. Unfric bowed and came back to the square. Maaetris led me to my chamber, shared room between recruits. I got also first armor - a brigantine and a quarterstaff for exercises. In the morning schooling began. It included five trainings, one practical and ten kilometers walk along the river. Maaetris was a strict teacher and she punished sharply for little offences. Her brutality scared me at first, but the elf professed the principle of learning through experience. She was able to fall a few recruits with her quarterstaff to order them to revive the fallen or to set them minor wounds so that they could endure pain. The training was very exhausting, required the great concentration and hardening. A lack of the control over abilities was plaguing us. Especially auras could disappear immediately. Finally, we had practical test, but it gave a weak performance and would be repeated in the future. Depressed with that information, I fell asleep very quickly.

But at night something strange was happening. Some shadows, whispers and growls seemed to wander around the room. Then I saw them rising and dragging bodies in the unknown direction. Into… darkness. I sprang up, when one of them had touched me. Suddenly Maaetris fell into the room and split the intruder open with the scream. Remaining shadows started to attack her. Out of the blue a glowing, purple blade flashed under their dark coats, but it didn't hurt theelfish armor, because suddenly cut head rolled, splashing blood on my face. Shadows tried to escape in panic.

"Barricade yourself!", Maaetris ran out at them to the cloistered. The order was boiling from piercing shouts. Sounds of fight made my hair stand on end. With time the noise gone. Cautiously I left my room to see horrible view in the cloistered, flooded with the dead bodies of hooded creatures. s Long, hairy ears stuck out from their hood.

"What is... that thing?", I stammered in fear.

"They kidnapped five people.", I saw Maaetris. Her brigantine was in blood, so an estoc. "Rascals, they must be in the sewers now.", shortly afterwards aumaua came running with a few other paladins.

"We finished all of them off.", firstly Maaetris nodded her head, then she took me aside.

"Those were orlan ciphers. Bastards, they kidnap inexperienced people for research, cooperating with animancers in the sewers. We tried to discover their hiding place, but those, who went there, didn't come back."

"Animancers?", I asked.

"They defile holy order! Their presence is only disgracing our country! We haven't still uncovered their headquarters. They mask themselves very well… and don't work alone. An even worse… element helps them.", Maaetris stopped, squinting her eyes. I sensed growing anger in her.

"That is?", I posed a question.

"Magran's priests. I wish that I knew, where they exactly hid... Unfortunately, animancers make everything worse and want to drag us away from our mission of guarding the Godhammer pilgrim trail. But it will fail for them. Forever and ever!", meanwhile I began to think about the entire incidents. Purpose of tracking animancers started burning in my soul. So strongly that I asked Maaetris to let me to see about sewer business.

"You won't go there not for all the world!", she replied firmly.

"Maybe we would find base of these little shits somehow.", aumaua spoke. "A small group would do more than whole army there."

"So many times we tried and nothing! I won't expose the life of the recruit, opposing to the will of boss!"

"You will say that I am to blame.", blue-skinned Unfric grasped my arm. "Maaetris, let us not wait for the worst. We have already ignored them too long, believing that this problem will solve itself. We have to uncover them… for the Shining God.", female elf brooded for a moment. In the end, she said:

"Okay, go. But remember, if something happens to him..."

"None of cipher touches him. I promise."

The sewer entry was found beneath the wall. Aumaua opened heavy flop and we went down. The slimy floor stank with the disgusting, strangling odor so the large sewer, above which ominous arches rose up. Sewers were real mazes of corridors, narrow corridors brimmed over from dirty water. Terrible darkness and silence prevailed inside. This horrible silence was playing with my mind... As soon as we reached the first bend, suddenly aumaua stopped, started nervously to look around. Something was circulating between us... I took a few steps to the back, when my shout ripped the air quickly. I felt a jolt on legs and the back, the loop had tied around my feet, before I hit Unfric with my body. Aumaua fell unconscious to the sewer, and I was hanging upside down paralyzed out of fear.

"Well, well, what have we here?", a cold voice reached my ears. Slender, female figure came from shadows into view. She was dressed in mail armor, holding a gun in one hand, and in the second a sabre. At her back hung a purple, worn out cape. The woman took one hand to the mail. Then symbol, until now invisible for me, lightened with fiery shine, in such way that I saw her brown, wavy hair and dark eyes. Magran priestess! I was lost! Between us fell… deadly silence. Splash, splash… splash. Drops were drumming in depths of water desperately.

"A Godlike...", she purred strangely, coming closer.

"Don't move! And don't touch me!", I yelled, feeling growing anger in me, because of my own helplessness. If only I could reach the sabre... That woman clearly saw it, because she aimed her handgun at me.

'What are you looking for here?!'

"That's not your business!", I snarled.

"Really"', follower of war goddess giggled. "What a pity, we have already started reaching an agreement.", when a shot was fired, I felt my life passing before my eyes. I hit at stone floor, flattening myself like pie and the rope holding my legs was broken. I got up shocked, realizing that Magran priestess had just set me free! I surrendered to airlessness in my lungs and I poured the floor with bloody splashes. Soon I breathed with sight of relief, a spell of healing worked for a short moment. I had to be dreaming!

"Get out!", the priestess pointed her finger at the exit. I took unconscious Unfric from water. Aumaua was very heavy, I thought about reviving him, but my stunned mind wasn't able to do it. Happy I reached the exit, led by mysterious woman. So many questions were eddying in my head at that moment.

"You are going out! Now! And don't try even return here!", she pushed me outside, shutting the iron flap...


	3. Chapter 3: True cause

**CHAPTER III: TRUE CAUSE**

Nervous night came over the order. Everyone was irritated with recent events. In the meanwhile I was lying in my chamber, thinking about that, what happened in sewers. Unfric was fortunately hard creature. As soon as I had brought him into surface, aumaua bestirred himself and made a beeline for courtyard. He hadn't got even scratching or wounds on his head. However one was afraid to think, what would have been, if I hadn't walked away from sewers. No wonder that people were vanishing without trace, when there was possibility to fall into traps so easy. But my heart was tormented by something else: I didn't realize my mission, yet in addition, I was rescued by Magran priestess! She was the last person, whom I would expect something like that. Followers of the war goddess had no easy life in Readceras since Saint's War happened. Their faith had been made illegal, and they had been thrown away beyond the dregs of society. The more I couldn't understand acting of that woman - she had a perfect opportunity for killing me, but she didn't do it. Why? That question was haunting me, so I couldn't fall asleep, and tomorrow in the morning I will be facing hard training!

I dropped off to sleep at dawn, but Unfric woke me up soon and dragged out for the practice. Maaetris was standing proudly on a dais. I had the impression that falling rays of the rising sun made her skin some "fluffy" as it was the feathering of the little duck. Her silhouette emanated the eminence and expressive women's shapes. Thoughts, which shouldn't have appeared generally speaking, crossed my mind. It was good nobody heard it. Currently a short prayer sounded, and then Maaetris started her speech:

"Due to yesterday's attack we have to intensify and precipitate trainings. I am afraid, that regular patrols are needed in sewers. Know, that it is not enough to simply flap the stick or sword in order to kill. If you not understand the cause, for which you are doing this, you will never be the true paladins.", she started pointing one by one with fingers. "What is your cause? Let me guess - fame, wealth, ingratiating yourself to the others, even devotion. But where is a place for the true cause? We put the idol on a pedestal instead of somebody, who deserved it. Do we really want to be like the rest of world? That is our supposed thanks for liberating the country from the Aedyr?", silence was so deep that ears were being hurt by it. Even the wind couldn't dare now to sing. After a moment Maaetris' voice increased, carried with passion and incentive. "What do you think, why we lose that war? Because Dyrwood was better in military? Bullshit! Divine King had to fall, because we banished him from our hearts. It is a fault, we have carried for many years. And if you not understand it, especially you, we will never regain the lost favor. Neither save our souls from degradation after death. Eothas gave us another chance, hope for his return, and how do you pay tribute to him? Ignorance? I have never seen worse recruits in my whole life. Allowing themselves to abduct. You think, you feel safe since you have been in the order?", her voice became mocking a little. "Those abductions are a sign, that we do not realize our mission properly, my brothers and sisters!", Maaetris went down and started strolling. "This time tomorrow you will be beginning patrols in the sewers. You will make a new map. The purpose is to root that grime up from there. If you come across anything, you have to report me. Whether is it bright?", after this ardent speech a grueling training started. Maaetris was arousing in us desire for destroying the enemy. It was hard to transfer it into wooden effigies, imitating Magran priests and other "heretics" guilty of regicide. My thoughts couldn't break away from the priestess. I felt that I needed to track her down. Suddenly the mighty blow affected into my spine. It was Unfric. He challenged me to a duel with his arrogant face. Apparently, aumaua was in very good humor and empathized his role too much.

"Beg for mercy, you blasted heretic!", he started fooling around. I thought, I would split my sides laughing because of his contortions. I replied mordantly:

"I do not think you know, whom you are dealing with, you blue piranha!", it enraged him, because he attacked with crazy fury. Fortunately, I was more dexterous, I put brutally the quarterstaff into his eye. Aumaua howled in pain and blew me down with huge kick.

"Now, I am doing the same thing to you, you fucking glow-worm!", he pinned me with his great foot, rising quarterstaff. In a flash it was knocked out from his hands by Maaetris, who crushed aumaua with her hard stare.

"Control yourself, Unfric. Anger not always is deserved, it is necessary to know, when it should be risen.", she turned him away from me. "Seraf, no dirty tricks. You are not a rogue. It was example how not to behave. I am ordering the break, and next ability exercises.", everyone started to leave, including me. Unfric moved somewhere aside, very angry that couldn't have his revenge. Probably the fact, that he didn't save on his own from sewers, had to be painful. When it came down to the sewers...

Now, it was the perfect occasion. I came close to the hatch cautiously. To be sure, if I went down, I would certainly leave the afternoon training. For a moment I was masticating, but there was no discussion with my soul. I slowly went downstairs. A deep darkness and an ominous noise of the sewer embraced me. Squeals of running rats were dying away deep inside, reflected from walls of the sewers. The natural racial aura was lighting the road before me, unmasking traps. Road seemed to be eternity, the atmosphere of silence was a real test of the mental resistance. From the other side I got used to that at church, from the other side it wasn't very pleasant. How in a such maze to find the priestess? Could the purpose in itself help me? I stopped for a moment and focused my soul strongly on that, what was being enkindled it. I felt its excitement and spiritual energy penetrating the body almost in terms of physics. And then appeared to me, that 'I knew, where to go'. The dark corridor turned right. Behind the arch a little bridge with a dam was located. Next to it a small spring of the clear water drained of the opposite wall. Under that, a dais could be found there, forming a pool, which water was flowing to the barrier. I saw there a hunched figure, wrapped up in purple cape.

"You should not be here.", I heard her voice.

"Maybe I wish to be here?", I answered, walking over. The priestess didn't move, she cast only a suspicious look into my side with certain dose of mercy.

"What do you want?"

"You could kill me.", I started. "You didn't do it. I must know why?", silence answered me deeply. The priestess was about to leave, yet I caught her. She reacted with aggression and almost pushed me off the bridge!

"I need to explain nothing! Especially to people like you!", she snorted. "Let me go, or you will be sorry this!"

"I am not standing here, until you tell me."

"If I shoot you down, there won't be a reason for you to stand! Leave, as long as I still have patience!"

"You will not do this...", priestess softened soon. She came back to the small lake and sat down at water in silence. After a moment she summoned me with gesture to herself. She fixed her eyes into the pool surface, then she said:

"Isn't your order telling to eliminate heretics?"

"I have no reasons for the attack. I told them… nothing.", I looked at her friendly. Magranite tentatively took hand, she had been holding on the hilt of the sabre.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you kill me now in the name of Eothas?"

"You saved me. Why would I be ungrateful?"

"But you serve St. Waidwen. It ought to be a good reason."

"What can you know about me? Whether it has any meaning now.", I sighed heavily. "What's your name?", the woman was silent, taking a long time of thinking. In the end, a reluctant reply was uttered. I learnt, she called Loeuna. She was to say something, when suddenly caught me and threw ahead of herself, falling down next to me. From opposite side some hooded shadows flashed. One of them seemed to look around. Strange feeling forced its way into my mind as though a mental knife was penetrating the space. The shadow tried doggedly to sense my soul. Soon I saw flames of the purple blade and crazy attacks rained out of blue. Loeuna got up. In her hands began to gather divine Magranic power ready to crush the enemy. Suddenly I screamed horribly, when the blade broke me through. My memory faded away, and feeling of pain blasted my mind into pieces. Fragments of mixed memories interwove into chaotic events' sequence, my soul was struggling in spasmodic suffering. Then came darkness...

Loeuna took me to the consciousness uneasily. My stunned and horrified mind joined the normal state slowly, because hardly I stammered:

"What happened? It feels like… somebody have cut out my memory."

"The cipher held us by surprise. Bastard, got what he deserved! We were lucky, there was the only one. With more could be a problem."

"What has he done to me?! My head!", I put hands on my face.

"Did you never have a contact with the ciphers? It is a standard attack, cutting out pieces of the enemy's soul in order to power their own abilities. But they are able to do even worse… things.", Loeuna became quiet. "For example, to tear the entire soul, to play with mind, to cause the victim experiencing pain again."

"I don't want to listen to it!", I interrupted her. "They are some sadistic monsters! Where are those coming from?"

"Those are orlans working for animancers, searching victims for their experiments."

"Experiments?"

"I make no secret that research are… extremely brutal and painful."

"Wait… what do you know about it?", I looked at her frightened.

"It's not what you think. Kidnappings began from my people. Then orlans started to carry others from surface. In sewers I often found massacred corpses. Or monsters as the result of the experiments."

"I thought you worked together with animancers?"

"Believe in nothing, what they tell you above! My people have searched way to eliminate animancers, but without liquidating the greatest threat, which are ciphers, it will be useless."

"Maybe regular patrols are still… good idea.", I moaned.

"What?", Loeuna rose with anger. "Let those fanatics not meddle, or it would end badly!"

"Ciphers are annoying everyone.", I tried to convince her. Loeuna became angry, in her eyes anger and hate appered. "They are pulling us away from the real mission.", I assured. "It doesn't consist in killing."

"What can you know about… killing.", Loeuna smiled sneeringly. She got up and looked around. Dead silence returned to the sewers together with unnatural calm.

"You should have been back there a long time ago. I will see you to the door.", I agreed. In silence we were going towards the hatch, not even thinking about that, what happened until now.


	4. Chapter 4: Servant of two men

**CHAPTER IV: SERVANT OF TWO MEN**

The new map of sewers came into existence quite quickly. Despite that little groups walked to sewers, but it didn't scare ciphers off from abductions. In spite of improving situation in the order, nobody was able to find enemy's hiding places or even to stumble across marks leading to it. Maaetris was disconsolate with that, what happened at the bottom. Nevertheless, she adventured deeper, together with Unfric and me as the person supposedly getting along best in training, although recruits did great progress in fighting. We tried to investigate mazes of corridors, but still unavailingly. Ciphers were coming and leaving from nowhere. Sometimes Magran priests seemed to observe us from distance, but as soon as we headed for them, they enigmatically disappeared in darkness. More and more I felt that Loeuna hadn't told me everything. In fact her situation was difficult and probably she didn't trust me. From the other side she didn't avoid meetings, and I appeared as often as I could. Diurnal patrols allowed me to do it, but I had to have eyes like a hawk anyways. I were meeting with her in a place, laying near the barrier, although more low of the water level, it was a rubble heap, having hole in the wall, similar to the solitary confinement. There wasn't too pleasantly, but ledges were enough to not stand in the water and to last those few talks. Especially about lower sewer level full of odd, wild beasts and ciphers, where led the passage being a trap, killing everyone who tried to get across. Only ciphers knew getting through that mysterious arch. Intuitively I sensed, their hiding place had to be thereabout. Even a prayer to Berath lost its power, faced with sealed trap in that way.

The sewers were peopled by various dregs of society - bandits, thieves, prowlers ready to cut throat for seeing only a shadow. Besides, a great cipher deal controlled whole underground world. Ciphers had gained 'monopoly' for ruling, everyone feared them and everyone was blackmailed. But Loeuna didn't take an interest in the sewers so much as I, instead she wanted to find about my past. Being ashamed, I could tell her in all nothing, I began to think up, but the priestess, to my surprise, realized it quickly. Apparently, I couldn't lie. So, I told Loeuna how I was handled by priests in the home-temple. They did it in various ways, even though my foster father, Vailian in origin, played first fiddle. He didn't want to hear I could have other vision of life than his own. I was supposed to be made a priest with no discussion. The only one thing, which helped me to forget about it, expressed in spending time in the temple garden. I loved taking time to plants and looking after them. I was imply proud of having green fingers. However priests were laughing, claiming that plants became my lovers. In addition to this, I was surrounded by book piles and dreams about journeys, what was unusual for typical Readceran, immuring himself. That said, priests aggressed sometimes, particularly when I broke their rules. I couldn't forget, when I left the temple willfully as a boy and I got to the city. After my return to the temple, I was beaten cruelly. As a result of it a broken bone pierced the skin, later I had been bleeding for a few weeks. My father was furious, he ordered those who hurt me, to do a penance with long pilgrimage around the country. It was really extreme situation, yet this hidden dislike to my person always surprised me as if it was forced on other clerics by my father partially. There were also those, who looked at me with sincere concern, however not resulting from worry, and possibly from angst. I had a feeling as if I had been taken under protection forcibly, than the goodwill. Moreover, rumors appeared in large numbers. It was hard to deduce something on their base, although my intuition told me, I had thwarted father's life, though it was perhaps far-fetched. Sometimes priests' rigor drove me mad and I almost couldn't help escaping from the temple, but I quickly understood, there was no place I belonged. I had to accept my fate. What I've told Loeuna, touched her. That woman wasn't made of stone in spite of raw lifestyle, what served our contact.

But not everything went my way. When I was coming back to the order, I had problems, because of Unfric, standing near the hatch! Having spoken, aumaua eyed me up and down suspiciously.

"Water is too cold in the sewer, isn't it?"

"I have got lost.", I tried to find an excuse.

"With finished map?", aumaua raised his eyebrow.

"Why don't you simply ignore this?"

"Mind, what you are saying, Godlike.", he growled. I told nothing and wanted to leave, but Unfric held me.

"You'd better not disappoint your Maaetris."

"Have you any problem?", on my words aumaua's eyes burned with anger.

"Being 'divine chosen one' changes nothing.", Unfric told a little louder.

"Here we are, since you feel that Eothas stinted you favor so inequitably, beg him for that!"

"You fucking wiseass! You think you're better than the others!? You will be yelping when I smack you in the mouth!"

"What do you think, whom Maaetris tells he is correct?", my words seemed to convince Unfric, because he left me alone with reluctance. In a dither, I disappeared in my chamber, I had got from elf as a reward for good behavior in training. I didn't expect such aumaua reaction. He had to suppress his jealousy for weeks, but in the end, it started to devour him. It wasn't good situation, yet I decided there was no sense to add fuel to the fire, letting know Maaetris about it. I'll fend for myself, even though it was my first time when I experienced racial jealousy! I have never known so little about life as now...

Our trainings started to take place in open air, impeding my meetings with Loeuna. As a result of it, the number of sewer patrols was reduced. On account of that, I hit upon a little dangerous idea of letters dropping to the sewers and hidden in supper food. It was risky, but I didn't fear consequences. More I was frightened with vision of something bad happening to Loeuna. The worst wasn't that I cared for her, but that I couldn't find any rational solution for my behavior. Simply I felt our souls were joined by thread of liking. Soon Loeuna started to talk about her life. Those stories were so addictive, I sometimes lodged in rubbish heap. She had a real gift of speaking and I wondered, why she wasn't a chanter. Moreover, Loeuna didn't fit in with picture of Magran priestess, I had been inculcated before. She was to be a monster of the worst kind, desiring Readceran bloodshed, hating everything, what could be found in its lands. Those reflections didn't save my situation at paladin order. I began to leave trainings. Purpose and paladin affairs became indifferent and frustrating with each passing hour. But I wasn't willing to come temple-home for nothing! I tried to believe another Maaetris' speech, but Loeuna's words, so very simple and honest, were not to discredit. Her stories had so many sorrows and ironical longing for Aedyr Empire times. My heart was plagued not only with reflections, but with Unfric, stirring up confreres against me. Trainings were a perfect occasion to plague with quarrels and barbs. What Maaetris stated at worst, was that I didn't aim and she reprimanded me for avoiding exercises. Unfric additionally was able to track me in different situations. I often thought, I would kill this devious piranha, then I would end up in dungeons for murder. How it was possible to be sick with jealousy in such way?! Fortunately, Loeuna's presence helped me to overcome this unpleasantness. I repaid her so much, in food theft from order kitchen in order to not being forced to eat that sewer muck all the time. At least I had also other purpose. I didn't want to forgo the supper, evening meal was needed at exhausting trainings.

"You should know, the last time I ate something like that …. It was so long ago...", one day she said to me. "Eating rats is really boring.", she got the sizeable stone immediately started and put the raw meat on it. When a meal was ready, Loeuna munched whole pronto. She had to be hungry as a bear.

"I remember once, when we divided one fish steak into small pieces in order to feeding ten people.", Loeuna lost in daydreaming. "It was really hard there. In the… resistance."

"What resistance?", I asked out of curiosity.

"Have you listened to me in general? I told you before, how I had been involved in a resistance movement in the days of the war. More precisely during religious purges."

"But you never talked about this… much. What happened?"

"Not everyone accepted Waidwen's reigning in Readceras. Many felt disappointed. They expected something else from the king, who according to them, went insane or deceived them or, what was worse, did everything knowingly for the reasons well-known to himself. We were a blasphemy through king's eyes, with dissidents not wanting to submit themselves to his will. We gathered all outcasts of religious dissenters, heretics not accepting the authority, everyone who disagreed. Even though we knew, we were a mere drop in the ocean of faithful to Waidwen, our movement was supposed to 'open their eyes'. Chances of it were… fewer than poor in the beginning, but we didn't give up. But we were unmasked soon. Charged with high treason. We weren't even imposed an imprisonment! There were no explanations or judgment! Only a slaughter! They treated us like bandits!", Loeuna's voice cracked in one moment. Her eyes filled with tears. I laid my hand on her shoulder in a gesture of solace and care. "It is difficult to bear, what happened there... I remember as if it was today... that massacre. Cutting off heads, limbs, piercing hearts. My friend was pregnant at that time. They didn't spare her. Like all of us!"

"But you survived."

"Because of my sister."

"You had sister?", I asked almost shocked.

"Yes. She was my only sister out of… many brothers. Younger. My Natlan family came from Ixamitl, but a long time ago we relocated… to Readceran lands, gradually losing the contact with our former culture. We felt Readcerans…. Everyone of us followed… Waidwen, when… he was muting against Aedyr. We gave him… throne. It was a shame that on so long. We thought it would be… a better solution. But my… sister believed different. She didn't glow with love for gods, she thought that if Eothas had a finger in every pie, he would make a dog's breakfast of everything. I disagreed with her, but I was afraid of her words. Individuals not tied to any deity had reasons to fear after death."

"Soul lottery.", I interrupted her.

"Lack of any god worship is the biggest… crime through pantheon's eyes. There is no mercy for such persons after death. Of course she ignored my religious drivel, Waidwen didn't care her under the political consideration, but it wasn't so in terms of the… faith. She disliked his religious bullshit at all. So, she jawboned the movement for more concrete steps, including the supposed assassination and dethroning, moreover, selling into the Aedyr slavery. For us it was something inconceivable and sounded like some heresy with disrespect for freeing Readceras from Aedyr Empire. Besides, we only demanded laws of existing in the country. And what got we in exchange?! Calling us heretics and regicides! Because of man, whom you serve!"

"You sound, if you nurse a grudge against me!", I reacted sharply.

"You can think about us as friends, but the situation won't change, who we really are. If it is necessary, I won't hesitate. And what about you?", I remain only silent. I was really long silent…

"You know, you will have to do things, which you cannot avoid. If you don't cope with it, you aren't worth your order!", anger rose up in me. I couldn't believe I heard such words from Loeuna's mouth! If Maaetris… told me it yet, I would understand it.

"You don't believe in destiny at all, Loeuna. If this way it was, you would kill me without hesitation, when we had met for the first time, with no exception. Not only I have dodged between the truth and the lie.", in the woman's eyes flashed a deep reflection, a flame of the internal quarrel. I thought that something had been in her soul, what not want to acknowledge.

"You are right. I'll tell you, why I didn't kill you then. You take after my sister. So much."

"Was your sister a Godlike?"

"No, she wasn't, but there is something in you, what reminds me her. Simply. I wouldn't be able to kill somebody now, who saved my life many years ago. Even if Magran would order me that. I would prefer to expose myself to her anger than be tortured by your face to the end of my days."

"Loeuna..."

"Say nothing. I know it is a silly explanation. But I loved sister more than you can imagine. She was unhappy woman not understanding gods' will, so she had to pay price for it…."

"I wish I hadn't got to know her.", Loeuna looked at me, in her eyes flashed fear and sympathy at the same time, I didn't know for me whether or for her dead sister.

"Believe me, I wouldn't wish knowing her on you…", she said enigmatically and grimly, as if there was hidden some dark secret.

"I feel that you're keeping something under your hat for some reason.", I looked at her deeply.

"I am hiding nothing. Question, what you will do with that? I can see, how you have been in two minds about it. Wouldn't it be better, if you pull the plug on it?"

"Are you mad?! I'm not afraid of them!"

"But you will…", those words crushed my mind. Perhaps Loeuna was right indeed? I had fought with my thoughts mercilessly for many weeks after all.

"What should I do then?"

"You don't fit there. You have never fitted. Gods gifted you not for being their puppet. You are something more..."

"It isn't so simple as you think!"

"But it would be better for you. Our meeting wasn't accident. I'm sure about it. You must stand for any side. You can't be a servant of two men. Not in Readceras."

"I'm not in mood to talk about it.", I replied. The priestess nodded her head and had a long thinking in the darkness of the rubble heap. After some time Loeuna took her purple cape off, approaching to my side.

"I wish you take it.", she got cape into my hands. "Here, made of vorlas. It belonged to my sister."

"You cannot give me this. That's your family memento!"

"I'll give it whom I want. And I wish it to be you.", I put the purple cape on. It was very humid and destroyed. Suddenly Loeuna touched my face. I would protest, if I decided to do something. Her fingers moved on my spiral birthmarks under eyes, linking into the weird pattern on my head. The gentle touch was wandering after my skin, thereupon Loeuna hugged me. Nobody had ever treated me into that way. And never before had I been so close… to the woman...

When I got to the surface, it was snowing at the courtyard for the first time. I thought, end of the year 2822 had approached. Having come back to the chamber, suddenly paladins blocked my way, armed to the teeth. With no word they led me to upper chambers. Inside I saw Maaetris. She was standing above some sheets and crumbled food waste. Her hands seemed to shiver, but not out of fear, and rather than from the great agitation.

"You have ten words.", she exploded, not raising her head. "Ten words to tell me, why you, a Godlike paladin of Fellows of St. Waidwen Martyr, are familiar with the Magran priestess!", my head boomed with emotion, according to those words. I was silent as a grave.

"You have nothing to say!?", Maaetris shouted and knocked letters off the table with the sweeping move of her hand. Now I was sure that somebody blew the whistle on me. Or found letters. But how? Apparently, I had to lost bread with letters from my hands, before I reached the hatch.

"Where.. is.. she?", I heard a question.

"You will learn nothing from me!", I growled threateningly. "I've had enough of your pack of lies!"

"Do you know, how traitors finish?", Maaetris got up and started circulating around me. "But it doesn't have to be that way. It's the only one simple question - where.. is.. she?", I was silent as a grave again, what terribly irritated the elf.

"Well… if you don't want to talk, you will be forced. In the dungeon!", paladins violently caught me and started pick at themselves.

"You have no right! No right to do this!", I was struggling desperately.

"I have the only right.", Maaetris voice sounded imperiously and with the contempt. "I can wait. Unfric was right as to you, bringing me these letters. Not only are you a thief, a liar, but also an hopeless dummy of gods.", it hurt me, aggression burst out in my head, so I started fighting with the guards. Nonetheless, my revolt quickly was crushed. The scream of despair and disagreement spread around the room out of my mouth, drowning in… darkness little by little.


	5. Chapter 5: Sanctuary

**CHAPTER V: SANCTUARY**

I was speeding like wind. I was lucky, that I had awaken in time and escaped, before I was put in dungeon. I could hear footsteps of enraged paladin band with Unfric ahead behind me. I felt, I was weakening in the constant run, but I wasn't allowed to stop! I had to shake off my pursuers somehow! Nonetheless, thoughts became confused in my head, legs moved in its own direction. I knew only that I was going down more and more low. An uncanny view of the large precipice strewn with the net of small corridor-bridges appeared above my head. Opposite I caught a glimpse of huge wall with strange tile structures and large windows. There was a single arch at the bottom - access to lower level, killing everyone, who tried to approach it. At that moment I realized, I fell into the trap, having blocked the return road for myself. I had my heart in the throat for those thoughts. Nowhere I could also disappear, the nearest corridor was too high for reaching it. Then Unfric caught up with me. He laughed bitterly at the sight of the trap. As soon as I was attacked by the band of his feral dudes, I was knock downed, then pummeled. I didn't give up and I spat into my torturer's face. Disorientated paladin jumped away immediately, but shortly after that I was crushed by metallic pain cutting my lips. I couldn't almost breath with blood in my lungs. Soon somebody violently grabbed me by legs, brutally thwacking at rocky ground. My bones and muscles were being tormented by pain, hardly I breathed. I made pathetic sounds in order to catch air. Feeling of the airlessness became more and more strong and unbearable. Unfric didn't leave me alone, caught me by the neck, holding in mighty grasp.

"Scream now… Beg for mercy!", he laughed into my face. "I cannot wait, until you are flayed above!", I tried to break free, but afterwards the grasp balled. The darkness came before my eyes, the air began to become heavy and dry, radiating with unbearable, burning heat. Having cried, Unfric released me. A firearm bullet lodged in his shoulder blades. Chaos blended with shots and burning air, afterwards paladins became attacking each other! Finished off by figures holding guns, spilling from behind the arch! Chaos became more and more indistinct, until it disappeared at last in the… emptiness with air gradually getting cold. I could only see, how some people bent over me... Then I fainted.

My body was trembling in shivers, being sticky with thick sweat. Currently freezing cold water overflowed on my face, washing out a taste of blood in my mouth. Breathing was still painful, but not so much as earlier.

"Lie calmly.", Loeuna's face came out from shadows.

"What are you doing here?", I asked. The priestess took a seat at me.

"You're in a safe place. My people brought you here. As… a prisoner. With your buddy, that aumaua."

"Call him like that one more time!", I snorted. "It's his fault! He blew the whistle on me!"

"What have you told them?", the woman became worried.

"Nothing! They wanted to throw me into dungeons! Anyway, I had to find you, because I need… your help."

"We are in the Sanctuary, we call our home that place.", Loeuna told me. "Everyone here follows Magran. I'm afraid, I cannot protect you anymore, I have already caused many troubles for myself, when I admitted knowing you.", I got hold of her hand with unrest.

"Don't expect receiving you with open arms. The majority of us think, you were cursed by the gods.", Loeuna stopped for a moment. "And you come from the order as well. Regardless of your beliefs.", she wiped my sweaty face with kerchief. I felt much better, but the body still was achy, every bone made life a misery.

When I recovered, Loeuna took me through her hiding place to the leader's headquarters. It turned out that there were ruins built in stone, reminding so much a sacred object, it had to be a reason for Sanctuary name. On my way to it, I saw different figures, watching me reluctantly. Magran followers were apparently anxious in my presence. Priests lived together, although they had their own rooms. We reached the main square in ruins at once. On the other side of it was located an oval room, forged in stone. When a door opened, I noticed hanging… cage inside. Its interior was swollen by bluish, muscular shape of Unfric. After a moment Loeuna was called inside. When I entered there with her, flowery columns riveted my attention together with mosaic floor and its round patterns. It seemed to be… something beautiful. I was under impression that I noticed some kind of chapel and the altar. We stopped walking in the middle of room. After a moment somebody began to come from shadows. First what I saw was well-built man, looking quite threateningly. He was past his prime, grey hair revealed no longer young age. His face was harsh and wrinkled. Then I perceived flaming bomb on his breastplate - Magran symbol. He had to be Dyrwoodan. I tried to pretend not seeing that, but the man caught a sight of it. As soon as he noticed it, a grimace appeared on his face. I gulped hard. It was probably that leader of Magranites.

"You do not awake pleasant emotions in me.", he told with low voice.

"It is not my fault.", I replied coldly.

"Perhaps.", Dyrwoodan smiled crookedly. "Nevertheless, your buddy would tear my people to pieces.", he looked at Unfric. Aumaua was sitting in some catatonic state, bent, his lifeless eyes disappeared in mosaic. I wasn't sure, if aumaua slept in that way, but something sowed doubts in me. "Strong beast, I saw how he was throwing my people like scraps of paper. A lot of hands were needed to restrain such untamable force."

"Did you save me?", I asked with hidden, stoic calm. Dyrwoodan looked at Loeuna.

"When something happens at the bow, that never escapes my attention. But it is unimportant.", the man approached to my side slowly. "Godlike, you are walking on thin ice. Do you consider us friends? Do you forget, who sowed this hate?"

"I have just left the order.", I tried to convince him. "Tell me, what can I do to prove it.", Dyrwoodan burst out short laughing. I didn't know if he had expressed a contempt or a mercy.

"You can… do nothing to prove it!"

"I have abandoned them for you!"

"Oh, really?", he asked, when Loeuna impacted her eyes into ground obediently. I didn't give up.

"I need only a shelter! I cannot come back up!"

"Like all of us.", Dyrwoodan turned his back and remained silent for a moment. "So, you wish to live like a rat in this underworld? To fight everyday battle for survival?", an emptiness fell in my head. I was contemplating. And I couldn't find the answer. Dyrwoodan shook his head in disappointment. "That said, you have made your choice. But my people want to see, it was right one. Your stay here is entailed with some conditions.", a weight was lifted from my heart. I felt that I would agree on everything, as long as I can stay. "You will be working for us, guards will give you tasks. Don't try any rebellion or escape or you will get to know my less pleasant side. You mustn't see anyone expect for Loeuna not even walk alone without the permission. Food is depending on the behavior. Expect the help from nobody. Even from me.", after a moment Dyrwoodan gave the sign to lead me out. An echo brought the faint voice of Loeuna, who started talking with Dyrwoodan.

"Are you sure it is a good idea? He doesn't love orders."

"And that's why you brought us a potential ally, although thoughts of yours are too close of him.", Dyrwoodan told. "Loeuna, a justice is close. We have been waiting so long. We have got a huge chance.", woman had been silent, before she looked into Magranite's face. "Allow not your feelings to becloud your duty. That Godlike… he matters not. What would happen to him, would be his decision after all.", Dyrwoodan caught the priestess shoulder. "The show must go on, Loeuna. We belong to the world of war. We cannot afford for feelings. You know this… A promise made to us is really close to fulfill...", Loeuna nodded and walked away into the dark ruins.

The first night in the Sanctuary wasn't calm. I felt nervous there, I was under impression that something was trying to enter into my mind very much. But maybe that was only my imagination? From the other side view of trammeled Unfric didn't give me peace. I tried to convinced myself, that aumaua usually slept like that, but my intuition claimed something else. Finally, according to Dyrwoodan, Magranites began using me for personal needs. I had to bring food for them and kill monsters being near the Sanctuary. It was possible to find skuldrs, spiders, bigger rats and sometimes dragonlings called wurms. I was lucky, that those wild beasts were really defenseless. Entire lower level was built with strange not fitting architecture to the one of higher levels. Flora climbed around wall, so stone tiles looking like dragon's scales together with mosaic floor. Arched vaults had numerous ornaments, but were much smaller. The only exit, I known, led through the murderous arch. So, I had even no chances of escaping from Magranites. For my hard work I got bad food, about skuldr's piece, whether wurm's I couldn't dream. It took me to such physical weakness, thus I was unable to longer fight. Guards and other people often maltreated me, making difficult normal activities. But women were able to be much cruel. They derided my appearance, moreover, my sex and manliness, telling I was emasculate. As if all that weren't enough, Loeuna became a cold bitch, ignoring my suffering, turning her back on me as though she didn't know me. At the same time, her thoughts were flooded by darker emotions largely. She tried to seduce me in intention of ridiculing me possibly. I resisted her antics, but it only worsened problem and provoked Loeuna for more and more brave behaviors, albeit hidden from the eyes of others.

One night rocks slumped in Loeuna's room. In the wall a hole came into existence. It was enough big to sit down there, and what was more to fit in a half-lying position. The entire chamber looked like ordinary cave, had no door. In the entry a curtain was hung, inside were even no windows or bed, instead of it only a bedding made of some cloths, probably vorlas, and little table for the food and candles. I was called to mop the small rubble heap up. Stones were not numerous, yet I was dog tired, working slowly. Unexpectedly Loeuna appeared. At first I didn't look through her. Then I realized, that a staying in her chamber was good pretext for provocations of hers. I was in no mood for her actions. I became nervous, wanted to leave.

"Are you running again?", she told, having blocked my way. "Are you afraid?"

"What do you want?", I asked angrily. Loeuna smiled in that way I couldn't stand.

"You are very fraught. Unnecessarily", her hand began to directed at my face. "You have unearthly eyes and these beautiful birthmarks. They are all over the body, aren't they? It must be as pleasant as your appearance.", I felt touching, which sent shivers up my spine. Aggression rose in me and I caught Loeuna's hand violently.

"Stop it! You are annoying!"

"Have you ever thought why?", Loeuna suddenly changed her voice tone. I told nothing, not wanting to get into a debate. But Magranite stubbornly continued. "You were persuaded to be prudish. You don't know much about women and this is why you feel embarrassed. At least I don't blame you for that. You had spent so much time in the garden with plants. In solitude and in dread of your own manliness. Tonight you have nothing to fear. I have weakness for such exotic men like you. You must know, how I can't help lusting you!"

"Are you out of your mind!? Look at me! Can't you see, what I am? Isn't it disgusting?! Besides, I'm much younger than you!", I didn't manage to end, because woman put fingers on my mouth.

"In your heart you desire it… You are only ashamed to show it…", she touched my body with her hips. Instinctively, I moved back, wanting to keep her at bay. Then Loeuna began to bring more and more closer. I had a feeling as if she was penetrating my armor and was consuming every corner in my body with her leering look. I was still moving back, not realizing, that instead of saving situation, I made it hopeless. It was getting unpleasantly for me, I breathed with difficulty, nerves tore apart my skin, poured in thick streaks of sweat. Finally, I touched the wall my back. Loeuna was only watching my face with her libidinous smile. She whispered something tempting into my ear, caressing my neck.

"You are here not to refuse me, aren't you?", everything happened so quickly, that I couldn't react. Loeuna's mouth hit with mine. With no subtlety or fine experiences. Aggression and destructive desire brutally raped my intimacy! Disgusting kiss brought fury exploding in my head.

"Enough!", I growled, when saliva started flowing in wounded mouth. "I won't be your lover!", Loeuna didn't answer, fixing her frosted eyes on me. That sent shivers up my spine. There was something about those magnetizing eyes, so full of desire, so dark as the abyss. I was looking at it and looking, can't help stopping. Some power broke barriers of my mind, penetrating deeply core of my essence. Suddenly everything no longer was so brutal and full of aggression. Shame or fear hadn't already overweighed my thoughts. Heart was thudding on breasts, while more stronger lust was firing me up from inside. I ended up in the hole, stripped to the bare skin. I gave myself over passion, while flaming touch of Loeuna's tongue was crawling on my excited body. She was all over me, petting my sweaty skin. Her hair, her breasts, her kisses... Oh, my gods! I was groaning with delight, burning in ecstasy with whole cave! What a wonderful feeling! What a pleasure! I wanted more! More! And I had no need coming to my senses! I wished only to lose myself in a sexual delight! Within seconds crushing shout shook my conscience so hard, thus I caught the deep breath. Unexpectedly it seemed to me that I awoke from deep, hypnotic illusion. I felt dirty as if somebody poisoned my mind with perverted desires! What I was doing!? I realized, that I was holding against Loeuna with my naked body, covering legs her back. Disgust engulfed my senses, when her predatory mouth was licking birthmarks on my abdomen! Oh, my gods! I was going to spew up! With brutal move I dropped woman body from mine. Then Loeuna's face deformed in an animal fury like face of the small child, whom favorite toy was taken away. She jumped on me in barbaric wildness! I had caught crazed woman, before she tried to take me again. Yet she became so strong that I couldn't stop her frenzy. At the last moment I deal her severe, really severe blow on head, and damaged a jawbone of priestess thirsty sensations. Louena was howling awfully from pain. Blood was gushing from her mouth, flowing on naked breasts. I only stared with lifeless sight, gasping from dismay and shock. I took almost mechanically my armor laying somewhere. Putting it on anyhow, I flounced from the chamber with drunk step. In the shock it got across to me that I felt like having a bath...

Night-time events turned out to be only a beginning of troubles with Loeuna. I riled Magranite with refusal, who as part of the revenge, put me through real hell! She sold others dramatic story about raping her. Enraged crowd decided to lynch me for that! People attacked, were torturing me on the floor, cutting my skin to the bone. They hammered my muscles, knocking the living daylights of me. I were spitting thick, red splashes after faces of my torturers. Suddenly somebody with all their might put the rag into my throat, trying to stifle me by my own blood. Fainting, I heard only a woman's voice yelling in hateful fury to gut me between legs with knife. Meanwhile, a shot cut air through. People froze. I spat the rag stained in blood. My head was spinning, I could not breathe, I felt so sick.. Shadowy figure with the handgun approached, pointing at my breast. As soon as the shot tore my skin, I blacked out.

Drawing a bullet was something horrible! Local "medic" - sadist got the order to cure my wounds. He forced me to drink some disgusting mixtures due to intense mouth bleeding, pouring them into open wounds too. I thought that I would explode from pain! He took his anger out on my body in order to cause me as greatest suffering as he could! When my wounds were cured, I was shut in a cramped cell inside wall of the rock block. I was sitting there angry, hurt and deprived of food rations. I didn't believe myself, I really wished to escape, come back upstairs for the first time. I never mind that I would miss comfort in the order! I could see every person waiting only for chance to throw stones in me. That sexual incident confirmed the belief in others about my curse and they looked at me with revulsion as I was a pervert. Soon I learnt about my punishment, which had been changed for some reason into performing as repulsive work as my "act". I had to clean the worst conceived dung and shit with my bare hands! The contact with the human excrement turned my stomach and I found disgusting even touching myself. I felt so humiliated and downtrodden. And everything because of that frigging viper! Since that time I hadn't met her at all. I didn't want even to think about her. But anger blasted my soul at the very thought of that shitty bitch, who seduced me then at night! From the other side maybe she feared Dyrwoodan and there was a reason for her behavior. But I felt something was wrong...

All of sudden a vigilance dispersed my thoughts. I looked at the door, something happened behind them. Having focused, my soul sensed the familiar mental knife penetrating the space. The door of the cell lighted in purple flame to fall out with boom. A swarm of ciphers flew in! I pushed them away by kicking. Suddenly one of orlans jumped on my head! I was scuffling in despair, but in vain. When I fell on the ground, I felt mental binding, and then I could only watch how ciphers were pulling me by my legs. Unexpectedly at the exit whole band, trying to kidnap me, was attacked by Unfric! He slayed everyone one after the other, revived me with command, gave the weapon and entered the fray. Maaetris' learning flowed into my head so passion and anger, which carried me. The hiding place of Magran followers turned into the large battlefield! Somewhere in the distance a Dyrwoodan shadow blinked, but nobody noticed it, being in hullabaloo. I tried to follow him, bleeding, but then the familiar and desperate scream made my blood curdle! When I turned, I saw Loeuna taken by those lice! Suddenly pain got recently, crushed my mind again. I fell to the ground, coiling in the agony. Within seconds power of my will neutralized suffering, yet it was too late. Orlans had disappeared with their victim a long time ago! When the situation calmed down, on the battlefield was only Unfric. Women fled before me in terror, and men chased survivors. That Dyrwoodan vanished into thin air. I came closer to aumaua and caught him.

"I have nothing to do with that!", Unfric snarled.

"That Dyrwoodan… was holding you prisoner in his chamber. You had to hear a lot."

"I was only a trophy for him. In fact I remember… nothing. I have unclear memories from… my cage. It is strange… Some kind of aura rules here similar to… that one at the arch. Can you feel it too?"

"It matters not! Why did they want me?"

"I don't know! They found you here, because of those lice helping them. They kept us alive only for that reason."

"Unfric, ciphers are the enemy of Magranites! They have kidnapped her with leader."

"You should bow down, because I saved your life! You don't deserve it, bastard!"

"Shut your mouth, Unfric! That attack wasn't accident. Loeuna told me once, she had searched solution of cipher problem... The attack is a consequence of it. Most probably they wanted revenge. I cannot leave it! Besides, I have a chance of gaining the recognition in the eyes of others, saving their leader.

"Why would I be supposed to help you?"

"If you don't help me, those little shits finally will get the order under control after eliminating Magranites."

"And who is saying it? But…", he fell into a pensive mood. "Perhaps you are right, maybe in some part. We have a common enemy, but not for ages... Remember that, you have to do for me something too...", I waited, what aumaua was going to figure out. "After all you are betraying Magranites, telling the order about their hiding place.", I had no choice.

"I agree."

"You know, if you don't keep your word, I'll do it.", Unfric threw out it chest with pride. "Our deal is quite symbolic than real. Anyway, I'm not helping you out of pity… My order is what concerns me."

"Finished? Let's move, time's running out!", we left in hurry forking corridor, where the arch was located. But something was calling me from there. Something strangely… familiar. Suddenly the vision tore my mind. Unfric took his weapon, hearing my shouts ready for the attack. I held my temple, not being able to endure psychedelic images. Those all things about research known from Loeuna went to my head, Animancers were ready to stop, free victims with… an object brutally cutting with bright outlines in my… mind. After a moment the vision exploded with light and pain restored me to reality.

"What has happened?", Unfric raised the eyebrow.

"I know exactly… what to do!", I approached the arch. Then I took a step forward! Soon after that I was on the other side. I called uncertain Unfric to myself. Aumaua didn't overcome with surprise, when he went in one-piece.

"Listen to me Unfric. Where is the royal palace?", I asked hurriedly.

"What do you want to do?"

"Enough questions! You promised me to help. Are basements of the castle joined with sewers? Is it true?", aumaua nodded and led me through sewers into the target. We had to climb up the corridor-bridges above our heads. The view was impressive, when we were there, the huge abyss outstretched in black emptiness under my legs, it couldn't see the bottom. Passing on the other side after laborious march, we reached the familiar sewer. We had to be close to the surface. Opposite appeared the palace foundations soon, stone handles at wall led to a basement.

"Now wait for me, as long as I'll come back", I said to Unfric and climbed up.

"I understand, why you care about Dyrwoodan, but why you want to help her?", asked aumaua. "I heard something about that, how she had been treated by you. Are pricks of conscience tormenting you?", my shy silence filled the air and as soon as possible I entered the castle.

When I opened a hatch, the basement seemed to be empty. Cautiously I skulked between barrels. On walls torches were on fire, the basement wasn't large. I moved forward, into stairs and then I noticed a guard. Fortunately he was turned away with back to me. I thought that his armor certainly would be useful to me as camouflage. I walked over to the man, then with dexterous estoc blow I knocked him unconscious. Quickly I got changed, trying to push in helmet brutally. But no way! I will have to prepare some telling arguments for my appearance if necessary. Leaving the basement, a marble white of the palace stunned me. It reminded the temple a little, its arches were huge and Gothic. Rows of columns built the spectacular, monumental corridors, at the bottom it was possible to see a beautiful courtyard with huge walls full of sharp towers and rocky gouges. Soaring steeples towered above them, blinding with its pure light. One of it was very high widening into oval shape at its apex looking like some kind of crown. I concluded from eavesdropped conversations that the highest steeple was a sanctuary and my target. So, I had to come down towards the courtyard, get to the parallel wall and to the tower. As easy as ABC! Theoretically…. With my heart in my mouth I moved forward. There was no possibility for my appearance not attracting undesirable attention. Guards watched me, but the taken armor masked me effectively. In the courtyard trouble began. Older guards claimed that they didn't remember my person in their rows. I really had to make effort so that they could believe in, what I told them. With nervous step I turned left, searching for the tower entry. From the side of the courtyard there was no access to it, I had to go back and enter inside identical wall hall with columns, kept an eye on me by others. Going, suddenly I noticed the arch decorated with crystal implanted in the wall crosswise. Inside a small vestibule was located leading to the sought tower. At its both sides, where windows were, I saw a garden. A blossom grew and tangled in chaotic patterns, even a noise of the small waterfall could be heard from a distance. Huge crowns of trees sometimes occluded windows, entwining grooves in marble. In vestibule guards were sleeping askance... I had to be in luck. As quick as a flash I got to the stairs and began to climb…. Stairs were small, sharp and narrow about the spiral shape. I was walking in almost endlessly, listening to the sound of my own moves and looking downwards, whether somebody couldn't see me by chance. Having reached the top, I experienced the real admiration. The oval sanctuary glowed in silver of crystals, everything was made of it! Both the roof, the floor, and the walls. And a large, statue of unknown kind, looking like crossing the eagle with the lion, holding in its beak a thing I came for: St. Waidwen's crown...


	6. Chapter 6: Blood ties

**CHAPTER VI: BLOOD TIES**

The statue stood on two legs, although its front paws were quite low. Standing up on lower, and then on higher paw would let reach the crown. Not taking a long time thinking, I made the first footstep. A crystal surface was quite slippery, I had to very be careful to not fall. Having hung on, I began crawling in the direction of the paw back. I felt tired, sweat was flowing on my skin, and I hadn't even climbed higher up. When I already stood up on the paw, I realized that I would face extremely nimble… jump. Would I reach higher paw at all? It was situated differently, claws tightened inside as if the statue was supposed to hold a large pearl. What made possible getting hold of claws. Doubs embraced my mind for a moment. It was so high… I reprimanded myself for that thoughts and I was jumping… staring at the sculpture's eyes. Within seconds a cold gaze of the statue glared me with fear! In panic hardly I got hold of hooked claws, falling down from such height would end in breaking my spine. With heart in my mouth I climbed inside, gasping. I was laying quite long. It was good the crown was so low, because I hadn't more strength to climb. Before I got it out of the beak, I had eyed it carefully. It was attached to the statue tongue diameter. It was distinguished in small size, simplicity, a few ornaments of vorlas wrapping the circlet and soaring segments of sickles. In glassy-diamond interior twinkled some sinister purple. I got the impression that I had seen it somewhere... That impression pulsed in my soul strongly... With those thoughts I reached out… Suddenly the crown twitched… and… jumped out of the beak, hitting me in the face! I screamed, plummeted down frightened to death! I landed on the lower paw, then I slid to the ground. A hard pain cut my bones, I got it badly. Everything around became cloudy. I was dizzy, blood was gushing from my forehead. It made me ache! So much! I couldn't get up for a long time, still groaning as if somebody was jumping in full armor on my lungs! Move! I lifted my body up in groaning. On my skin passed some strange wave, I got better, when a view sharpened again. The crown was situated close to the exit at sinuous stairs. I ran up in anger and I was to catch it, when suddenly it escaped me, echoing in the towers stairs with metallic sound! I couldn't believe my own eyes! It had to be some terrible mistake! But that vibrating sound made me aware, that guard would be here momentarily. I had to catch that annoying thing as soon as possible!

Not wasting time, I jumped into exit with drunk step. I could see nothing besides metallic jangle still rumbled in the tower. Suddenly I tripped over stairs and I flew down! Hitting in alarmed guards. I was lucky, that their bodies softened collapse, but I had no time to complain. Shouts and din sounded from a distance. The noise grew and the floor carried vibrations of footsteps. In my head fell a panic, however the crown quickly reminded me about the task. All of a sudden it was in my hands! As if it had its own will... In that very moment the first guards came out from behind the corner. I ducked out, then moved forward, running like hell. Behind me a chase proliferated. And before me also. They were trying to surround me. I had no chance of losing chasing, I didn't even know that castle to disappear. I knew only I had to run more quickly, if I wanted to flee. But the speed aura decided to have some rest that day. What the hell was happening with paladin abilities! In madness I was speeding through white corridors, from behind its windows the courtyard shined. The heart was thudding so hard that I thought it would burst with excitement. Shouts and commands reached my ears. Big wave of guards armed up to the teeth emerged opposite me. I turned left sharply, trying to missed them. Then a bronzy ring sounded. Damn it! Entire city would chase me in the short run! Suddenly something whistled under my legs. Those were arrows, pain cut my bones - I got! However I caught some door. I rammed them, hitting on the courtyard. A thought about defeat crossed my mind. But rising adrenaline gave me power, I hadn't already felt pain in a shin or fatigue. And all of sudden paladins caught me in flight! I felt nerves tearing my guts! Damn it! The situation had to be really bad, since somebody had called the order here. I broke free, trying to remember the road to the basement. But the memory led me down, and instincts all the more. I wanted to be far from chase then! From the other side I knew, that if didn't get to the sewers, I would be lost! Panicked, I charged the snowy garden. A blossom about fanciful patterns and wide-stretching creepers covered it. Ground was filled with something in the shape of the litter, decorated in species of unknown flowers, fallen leaves and bushes. Deep inside there was a wooden bridge over a pond and the waterfall, being the only way getting other side. Opposite was garden patch of vorlas cultivation, where some slaves were working. As soon as they saw me, they quickly left with fear. The nearest trees built a bare vault from dry weeds, rousing sadness and the impression of silent accusation to me. But I had no time for that. Paladins were treading on my heels. With despair I searched for the place, where I could hide. At the far end of the garden it must be something like that.

"There he is!", I heard calling. Without the thought I made for the bridge. And then a horrible, bad luck met me! My hurt leg didn't withstand, in slack boards rose a hole, so I plunged in water! Crown, thrown far away, flew around the sheet of waterfall. When I tried out to turn on my back, suddenly something heavy sprang out the bridge at my body! Huge paws caught me by the head, somebody tried to duck me! I attempted to plash, to struggle, but hostile power was too powerful. Suddenly the aggressor wanted to pick me up, but my resistance caused that I only flipped over upside down. I managed to take the crown, before the huge kick threw me out behind the waterfall, into the black abyss! To my astonishment it became the strange, water tunnel later. some hooks emerged on its walls, but I was falling too quickly to catch them. They wounded my hurt head and didn't almost gouge my eyes out! I was rolling through tunnel transformed at the bottom into the wide container, and then into the familiar sewer. Pushed off from mass of water, I dove badly in the thick surface of liquid. A weakness embraced me, I wanted to swim out at the last reserves of energy, but the plate armor caused drowning. I was suffocating, and was so exhausted. The darkness hit to my eyes, I felt it sucking the soul out from the body... It was over...

In that moment the air was forced into my lungs, the heart-rending pain paralyzed my breasts. Familiar stink of sewers "revived" me, when somebody brought me out ashore.

"You nasty pig!", a row of razor-sharp fangs appeared above me. "How could you do it!?", hardly I recognized Unfric's face swollen from anger. He held me against his gigantic, wet bulk, not allowing to move.

"I should have killed you a long time ago! Knocked such scum like you off!", he screamed loudly. "As soon as I heard the bell, I already knew, that you had got into mischief! Do you think you can do what you like!?", he hissed like a furious snake.

"Eothas told me that!", I gibbered.

"Don't kid me! You are abject! You can't even lie! You deceived me for the last time!", Unfric laughed. "Paladins saw, when we fell to sewers in the garden. Soon they will be here! With delight I will be watching, when they bust your gut! Where is the crown?", I heard.

"I don't know", I snorted. Aumaua slapped my face in a fury.

"Talk, you stinking shit!", suddenly he pushed my head into water! It was much worse. I was able nothing to say. There was water everywhere! That beast was going to kill me! Unfric managed to notice the purple flash hurting his eyes. He turned, looking at the light source under water. And then he let me go. I was panting loud because of flooded lungs and the pressure in larynx. At the same time, anger rose in my mind. I wouldn't let that bastard win! I didn't exposed myself in the palace for nothing! I gathered the last power to sit down. As soon as Unfric surfaced and put the crown, I took it from under his nose! Aumaua didn't almost tear himself apart in anger, seeing that he was deceived again.

I heard spreading echo of rhythmical footsteps. Paladins were approaching... I understood, I had no chance reaching the arch in ruins. I couldn't even walk normally. I was exhausted and wounded as well. What I was woven in! I halted, when I recognized Maaetris emerging from shadows. With a few Fellows of St. Waidwen, who kept her company and Eothasian priests in shining amours. One of them, in a scale armor, paid my attention. He had dark skin, short brown hair and hazel eyes. Shame and fear transfixed me. That Calbandra... was my foster father! He called Lugiccio, it was he, who found me, as well as looked me after. He also fascinated me with temple gardening. But it was also he, who wanted to arrange my life according to his beliefs, trying forcing to become a priest. My condition disgusted Maaetris, however Lugiccio seemed to be only sad. He nodded in some disbelief, that he could see me out of condition.

"I need no explanations", Maaetris told sharply. I noticed, that she was holding hand on her weapon. She came closer, but Lugiccio laid his hand on her shoulder. Maaetris reacted with aggression, didn't let stop herself. She came more and more closer to me.

"Leave me alone!", I shouted. "It's all your fault! You didn't want to listen to me, when you had a chance! You wanted seeing me in the dungeon!"

"My child, nobody is after your blood", Lugiccio said. "From whence your rebellion came? Why have you done that?", I was silent bitterly. Lugiccio lowered even more. On Maaetris face appeared strange sneer of amusement.

"Still you think there is something worth of talking?", she asked rhetorically, and then growled to me. "Give the crown back or you will regret you were born!"

"You won't be telling me, what I should do! ", I snorted with hostility.

"So you will be dying in the dungeon, blasphemer!", and she attacked me in the name of St. Waidwen! I lay down on the ground, hiding the crown under my body. I would never give it back! But my resistance was too weak and I had no chances in the clash. Maaetris' companions twisted my arms to tie them with strong bonds. Then elf took the crown under my body. After then drenched Unfric appeared in the group.

Then the air swirled. Piercing squeals and whistles sounded. Purple flames spread above my head. A group of charging orlans fell out of darkness!

"Ciphers! Kill them!", paladins attacked the enemy, and priests began to cast prayers. Maaetris retreated, keeping the crown in a motherly embrace. Unfric attacked the crowd in animal passion, grinning and almost whirring like haunted dog. A chaotic fight flared up around. Beams of ectopsychic echo flashed creating treacherous "bridges" in the air. In my brain ruled a confusion, as the power of ciphers was rumbling there. Thoughts were a burden to me, as if somebody nailed my body to the ground. Only pain was pulsing rhythmically in temples and breasts. Unfric managed to resist casted wave and rushed at orlans with the fanaticism. The plenty of long ears surrounded him, purple blades were cutting his muscular silhouette. Coastal aumaua withstood quite long. Suddenly huge, electrical discharge got out of any cipher, taken Eothasian priests to edge of the endurance. Their souls flamed "to detonate" in the horrifying, psychic explosion. The nearby blast of a pure force crushed the some paladins' and Unfric's hardiness. Their woeful shouts filled the air up, when they fell to the ground almost in the servile devotion. A really powerful cipher had to be in a group. And ruthless, because Maaetris stopped fighting with the enemy in one moment and she attacked her own companions! They, totally surprised, lost their grip. I was watching it scared to death with horrific cipher powers. And I saw, that the more elf was whirling in puppet frenzy, the more I regretted her. She finished off her buddies and when she went normal, not even realize what she did, because somebody dealt with her in no time. Everyone was defeated then...

"Take them to the laboratory...", hardly I identified familiar Dyrwoodan voice quickly vanishing in the sinister silence. Terribly weakened, I lost consciousness...

Images were whirling in my head, when I woke up. The stink of blood and sweat overwhelmed my senses, I was terribly hot and I felt like undressing. I noticed rocky vault through odd, fibrous coat. I had to be in some cave near the sewer, because rocks dripped with water. On the walls were hanging sizeable, wet cocoons. Some empty, some held corpses of naked prisoners in agony, as well as skeletons, bones of poor men, who were killed by the terrible cocoon or something much worse. And then the cold sweat started flowing on my… skin. I realized that I was laying immobilized in the similar cocoon, and my face was touched by something disgusting! Fleshy fibers wrapped my body so strongly that the armor tore my skin, piercing with sharp, metal slices my muscles. Opposite me a purple shape shined soon. The crown seemed to be only light source in that slimy cave. Its radiance lighted adra altar, on which it was laid and depths of the cave. There were hanging more ghostly cocoons with paladins, priests and Unfric cramming full in its fleshy interior. Everyone was lasting in catatonic sleep… Maaetris and Lugiccio hardly fitted among glutinous fibers attached to the armor, joined together with bodies. Around there were odd, contort devices, some tubes and bars, containers covered with slime, from above green mists were rising, and tables full of blood with heap of unpleasantly sharp tools… What an insane place!

Suddenly an echo of steps reverberated. Somebody was coming… or something... I heard unfriendly hiss. I just saw three figures and some smaller creatures surrounding a triad… Their ears turned out to be orlan origin…. Two higher figures were similar height, but third towered them a little… It was skinny, wore purple robes with high collar and moved with levitating step. When the figure turned around, then I was almost sick! Under the double eyes as black as the abyss moved huge, disgusting, spider fangs… Oh, my gods, what was that monster! It raised brown-plated hands with disgustingly hooked fingers in mysterious gesture. Calling two figures closer. In the light of the crown I recognized that Dyrwoodan and a woman with brown, wavy hair, dark eyes… Moment! No, not she! Not she! I wanted to shout, but I stopped myself at the last moment.

_"Fear not..."_, that thing… that thing… could speak! The… shout was cut in my mind with bloody letters! I felt as if it would tear my soul apart!

"What.. are you…? ", I replied uneasily stifled by fleshy fibers. An arachnid approached the cocoon I was laid in.

"It's Vithrack!", Lugiccio's voice sounded in distance. "Dyrwood studied a few… specimens. They are deadly…. dangerous and intelligent. They can do those strange things... with our souls."

_"Vitrack? It is meaningless, how you named us. Your thoughts hide no secrets for us.", _Vithrack's gaze as deep as the night pierced my mind. "_You can hear us, because we allow it."_

"What do you want?", Maaetris asked with unpleasant tone.

_"And you?",_ Vithrack told. _"Your narrow mind is not able to grasp a nature of our existence. Mortal, I know your every secret, while you fumble in the dark. You believe that you follow a path of your patron, but in fact you wade blindly through bog of your faith, trying to ingratiate yourself to one you have fallen from grace."_

"Hold your tongue!", angry elven voice just yelled in the cocoon, when something had penetrated Maaetris' mind. "And get out of my head! You will pay for this insult, in the name of St. Waidwen!"

_"Your words are as empty as he, wingless one.",_ Maaetris trembled in reaction, how she was named. Claw-like fingers of Vithrack touched near-by machines. _"Like everyone else, you were born into bondage. Into the lie sown by gods and a prison that you cannot taste or touch. Millions of years after your soul has been forgotten, we will still endure. Because your kind worships only the shadows of a real power. You are like children turned round from the campfire, not able to see the real fire in the cave. So Eternity has you…"_

"Bullshit!", Lugiccio shouted. "Gods will punish you for such arrogance! You are only animal, nothing more!", shortly after that he began coughing and smothering. Air inside was less and less…

_"Confidence born of ignorance. Many thought about us in that way, believing in differences lying in them as a civilized race."_, Vitrack's hooked claws shifted around on machine surface._ "We know sins you concealed inside your soul. They are growing light in our thoughts like a rising sun. Justified by you with faith for better tomorrow. In truth, we are not interested in dark of your soul, Calbandra. We truly care about foster child of yours. He sacrificed so much and now he will sacrifice much more. You made a perfect victim for us..."_

"You will take... nothing from me!", I began to struggle. Suddenly pain crushed my body, I heard sinister shriek getting out from Vithrack's fangs.

_"Fear not. You were given a strong soul. We had an inkling of it, before we were able to feel it. For this reason, we were observing your and Magranite's relationship. Fascinating closeness of two small creatures. So different as similar. Soul energy was just boiled by power of your emotions in the sewers. We have still felt those feelings of friendship and hidden fears. But Loeuna knew she had got a task about undisputed importance. She became only a toll that you shall be soon.", _My head burned with fear and anger. I wished to tear to pieces that monster! All Louena's behaviors because of it?

"What have you done to her!", I yelled at the arachnid.

"Do you believe in something happening against my will?", the priestess spoke quickly. "You are so naive. Our relationship matters not in the face of my people. I have never searched solving of cipher problems. I had to devise it to win your trust. If you had left your order in less tense situation, events in Sanctuary would have been different possibly. That said, I couldn't let you see our collaboration with ciphers. What would you expect from Magranite?"

"Don't say that. Loeuna, wake up! This monster has... indoctrinated you!"

"He hasn't, my dear. Vithrack is the only hope for my people. He made a suggestion of protection in exchange for help at his research. He had sealed an arch with abilities extended by animancy. He has killed unvisited guests, protecting us from threat above. In the beginning Vithrack experimented on animals, then volunteers. In the end we were forced to looking for potential objects..."

"Potential objects!?", Maaetris yelled out. "You called my recruits potential objects!"

"Deal is a deal.", suddenly Dyrwoodan spoke. "Vithrack was true to his promise, so we to ours. This is... fascinating creature. He got me to know such things, which your primitive country will never find out. Not everyone took to his truths.", he looked at Loeuna. "But at least nobody betrays their ideals. Finally, the justice will be delivered!", he turned around to Eothasians. "Can't you see that? You have marginalized us, making to live like rats in the sewers! If Vithrack fulfils his promise, you will be begging for mercy! And taking into account our power! I'll do Dyrwood a great favor!"

"You sound like Skaen follower, not Magran. There is so much pain and bitterness in you..."

"As a human I'm ashamed of such shit like you walking the Eora! After Saint's War I devoted myself to The Dozens that swore protecting Dyrwood from its enemies. We heard quickly about fatal situation of Magranites in Readceras. I had a long walk through White March mountains to achieve my purpose. And then... my anguish was learned by one, who I owed my calling. Vithrack let me see him and closed a deal. It was the only being understanding pain in me. He gave me hope for that what your god took: justice!", it sent shivers up and down my spine on his words, a silence fell, as if nobody knew, what to say. Emotions began to seethe in my head. However not for Dyrwoodan's words, but Loeuna's, her silence wounded me much more. I looked at priestess with disappointment and irritation.

"You... viper! You told me... that you didn't collaborate with... ciphers at first. Then you saved me... because I reminded your sister! You truly did it, because of Vithrack? This a price of mine I'm worth of?"

"Seraf...", Loeuna's voice distracted me. "I should tell you something. Your "father" exactly.", the women took a look at Lugiccio. Yet he ignored Magranite gaze. I felt they knew each other before. Silence fell into the air.

"You haven't changed one bit.", Loeuna laughed nastily. "You were a coward then and you are a coward now. Seraf inherited a..."

"Loeuna, no!", Lugiccio tried to outshout her. "I forbid you telling that!"

"Courage from my sister."

"WHAT?", I screamed, almost breaking fibers attached to my face. "It is... impossible! I never believe that! Never!"

"My nephew...", Loeuna approached. "You deserve to know the truth. My sister was pregnant, when she came to me. Already she had been wandering around far from city, stealing food from peasant fields. She was caught by a slave red-handed. He took pity on her owing to pregnancy. She spend a couple of days in his stable, but she could be there until childbirth. So she made a decision about coming to me and asking for help. She didn't want to worry me before. When she gave birth to you, she was sick from despair, wished to "cure" what you are. At any cost. Your "disease" obsessed her. She thought that she found solution by forbidden soul manipulation studies.

_" We allowed your mother to see us. We were due to remove divine legacy of her son. But we refused. We were not a monster harming babies. We felt empathy and understanding for such fragile small creature you were at that time. One touch would bring a fate worse than death on you."_

"Two-faced scoundrel!", Maaetris shouted suddenly. "Vanish in soul lottery!", Vithrack said nothing, allowing Loeuna to continue.

"When my sister learnt about refusal, she went insane. She told me, she would have preferred to bear mentally ill child than you. I couldn't stand doing nothing. I was running scared she would eventually harm you. Other Magranites wished not to butt into it, but they told me to do something.", Loeuna stopped walking. She was looking intently at distance, while memories were awaking in her soul. "I decided to run afoul of my sister. I took you to the safe place. It was there, where my sister had come along. You should know."

"Temple of Eothas...", I guessed with disbelief.

"Yes...", Lugiccio sounded bleakly. "Your mother... belonged to the priesthood like me. When I find out that she was expecting a child, I banished her from the temple, charging with clergy compromise. But pricks of conscience began tormenting me. I would have blood on my hands if something happens to her. I tried to find a girl, yet I had to stopped, because rumors about me and my potential child were spreading faster. Then Loeuna came, and I took you under protection after birth. The conscience compelled me too, when your mother declared herself as Faithless, she refused to worship any god. It was the worst thing may happening to every clergy. She disgraced whole church. However, I felt guilty too and worried about condition of my soul. So, making a priest of you supposed to be a penance for your mother's blasphemies and my mistakes.", I was silent as a grave, overwhelmed with that. I felt like sinking into the ground. I couldn't believe my own ears! Everything I believed was a big lie? Together with stories about founding? It was beyond belief! Anger, even revenge burned in my mind. Couldn't stand blinding silence, I burst into tears:

"Why... haven't you told me? Why!"

"I couldn't!", Lugiccio accounted for himself.

"No, father...", I told with mockery. "You only wanted to strangle your own conscience!"

"Understand! I couldn't behave in other way!", Lugiccio's voice was cracking.

"Keeping me in the temple like in cage? For my mother's actions?"

"You think it was so easy to hide scandals before faithful's eyes? Before ruler's eyes? I had to made a clean breast of slanders I were charged with. Although you were its reason, I brought you up as my son. I was suffering trouble of feeding and upbringing. I wished to make home for you! Can't you appreciate it?"

"You are coward, not my father!", I yelled at him. In that moment I got wise to something much worse... much worse... I looked at Loeuna with grimace on my face. Oh, my gods! I felt sick and a wave of the vomit erupted from my throat! I began surging on walls of the cocoon as some savage. Maaetris in disgust averted her gaze. Suddenly something shot from arachnid fangs, cutting the cocoon. Fibers holding me inside broke and I fell on the rocky, cave bottom, wriggling like an eel. Vomiting was burning my throat, I thought that I would throw up my intestines! Still I couldn't believe it! It had to be a bad dream! But the terrible truth staggered my brain and another reflexes shook the body. My soul was fracturing because of sinful fondling I experienced with my own aunt at that night!

"You...", I burst out. "You fucking, perverted bitch! You'll pay for that, what you did to me!"

"I don't know, what are you talking about.", Loeuna said with emotionless tone. I thought I would explode from wrath, hearing those words. Apparently, Vithrack cared about my anger, because its voice sounded faster as I wanted to speak:

_"Think about it in experimental category. We are researches. Every soul hides its dark side. Faded sins waiting for awakening. You were in ignorance of nothing in order to serve us better with knowledge of your nature. We had to make certain that you had strong soul."_

"There is no justification for your acts! Never was!", my tears were flooding the floor.

_"You do not understand us. It is so... typical. Even though, we are owing you explanation of our purpose. We fell prey to animancy once, next we became researches and saw beyond nature of the world. We impressed animancers with our intelligence and comprehension. One day we traded upon their weaknesses in order to flee from Dyrwood. We were hunted by Dunryd Row, but they do not appreciate our abilities. Some of their agents betrayed organization for us helping find new hiding place. We understood then, we are more civilized than we thought. We were not an animal anymore, how we were convinced. We decided to search for place, which would broaden wisdoms of our studies. We found it in Readceras, under its capital city, in ruins. We could progress our research due to shady characters and animals living here. We were studying many things, touching deeper by degrees. Then we saw a future of this country at the first time. Despite of knowing course of events, we made decision of no intervention, unless we were authorized for such changes."_, Vithrack remained silent for a moment, staring inquiringly at Loeuna. As if it was expecting some answer of her, even some questions. But nothing happened and the cave was rumbling from its thoughts. _"Do you know, where soul wanders after death?"_

"To Hel", Lugiccio spoke on a whim, if he was intrigued by arachnid's words. "The netherworld. Souls reborn there under gods' watchful eyes."

_"What if we told you, it is a illusion feeding on your souls? Existing in one purpose - to hold sway upon you, because you were one par with those, whom you worshiped. The cycle is a lie, telling everyone they are surrender to deities' will. You are not. Each of you carries a particle of tied god. There is no restraint in knowing the truth. When you look at the sun, you see it as bright and warm. You could not notice its total nature, until it becomes black. It is not a opposition, it is a complement. Like water gives life, so it destroys. Like Magran warms with her fire, so she can free its destructive power. This knowledge is available to all of us at coming forth beyond existence imposed upon you.", _Maaetris started fidgeting restlessly in fleshy cocoon. She remained silence. As if she realized with fear that arachnid words were a truth. I got the impression that she had carried some painful secret about she would like to forget. Then animancer continued:

_"But this world loves schemes. Closes all in limits. When you really see beyond the Shroud, you will understand, that death, life, light, fire, water or the revival mean nothing. They are formless, although some shape got by them is prone to forming. Therefore it is possible to change the nature of that, what is inside. We reached such conclusions, when we consumed a lot of souls. We could transform them according to our wishes. Enhancing abilities of our own soul too. Sealing the arch was possible because of it and we truly sacrificed a lot of power to protect Magranites.", _its black eyes penetrated corpses in the cocoons.

"Interesting... I have never heard similar nonsense.", Lugiccio said with a hint of mockery. "Engiwthan ruins here? Under the city? Please, enlighten me, why."

_"Engwithans had their kingdom farther than you think, my black friend. These sewers were built based on location of the ruins. But it doesn't matter now", _Vithrack stopped for a moment, and then was stroking the crown with its hooked fingers_. "Do you understand, what are we intending? This is a tool helping us in ascension to the upper reaches of existence. We feel a faint trace of your king in it. A fragment of his soul. It formed this wonderful thing. A form that will be given to it, should transform it in the way we wish.", _having understood these words, I horribly went pale! "_The energy of god vessel has limitless possibilities of absorbing. However it is very dangerous for the lower forms, like us, directly… Therefore we need a relay, something, what neutralizes this destructive influence. Individual such as you, about the strong soul, is able to keep the flow without the immediate disintegration of your own essence. It is a little sacrifice for the world indeed…"_

Suddenly Magran priests caught me and tried to put on the adra altar by force. I started struggling, a will of the fight awoke in me. But not for long. My scream cut the air, when I touched my head in daze. Interdiction disorientated me quickly. I could only howling, brutally held against stone table. I felt that I was stretched out on the altar and my limbs were tied with some bars of metal as the calves and elbows. I was staring at faces of surrounding persons. Having none sympathy for me. Loeuna seemed to be far, far away, penetrating my body with apathetic look. Vithrack stood above me with the crown in talons. I noticed then four "thorns" looking like blades on its chest. It sent shivers up my spine.

"_Fear not. It will not last long. But it will be unpleasant. Very unpleasant",_ meanwhile Maaetris began moving violently, shaking the cocoon with Lugiccio. Both tried to destroy it to be free. But with no result. Cutting the cocoon was a great challenge for unarmed, only a power of aumaua could defeat fleshy walls possibly. And they couldn't rely on Unfric, he still had been in the arms of Morpheus. Arachnid, irritated that they dared to lengthen its ritual, turned attention to them:

_"Why are you letting us down? We do not wish a power or becoming a god. Such primitive desires of mortals are unknown to us. Yet we sense a longing for your lord in you... You are waiting for his return, aren't you? We shall be the cause of your god walking between you, in transformed shape.", _Vithrack tempted them_. "But your minds_ _pulse also with the most hidden dreams. Especially yours, Maaetris. You have been suffered too long. And too much… Wingless one… We can bring back, what you had lost so long time ago.", _its voice became hypnotic and sounded very promising. "_And you, my dear Lugiccio, you will be basking in a favor, owing to the fact that we will have been exculpating you. You will become the greatest servant of ours_. _Unrivalled by no one. Come to me, my children lost in the shadows. They will be guiding you…"_, in the air could be felt unendurable aura... Temptations of changing past mistakes to achieve the better future.

"Your words… are poison!", Maaetris slowly snarled. "You can change nothing!" I resigned myself to the loss.", Vithrack hissed with hostility, moving threateningly its fangs.

"How can you be so blind?", Lugiccio spoke to her.

"Are you out of your mind?", the elf scolded him. "This monster is a blasphemer! A murderer! And… it just wants to defile relic of your god! Do you forgot, whom you serve?"

"My god has abandoned me!", Lugiccio cried with despair. "Where was he, while his believers were suffering? Where was he, when Dyrwood crushed us in this damned war! Where was…"

"Shut up!", Maaetris interrupted him . "Do you truly want to see your son paying the price for this absurd?"

"I don't want to know him! I nourished a viper in my bosom!", hardly my heart didn't stop hitting! I wouldn't expect to hear something like that from father's mouth! What have I done?! Tears rolled in my eyes involuntarily.

"Listen to me, Lugiccio!", Maaetris shouted in anger, trying to talk some sense into Calbandra. Still he seemed to be deaf to her calls. Vithrack, sort of pleased with a course of events, returned to the table, on which I was laying. Before I managed to react, its "thorns" grew longer and terrible pain pierced my bowels! I had a feeling, as if somebody was cutting my throat! In my spiracles spilled a sharp smell of blood spouting from my mouth, being hurt by "thorns" sticking deeply! I began struggling in horrific convulsions, as though I was being electrocuted. Immediately many priests got to the altar to hold my body breaking free from bars. Energy of St. Waidwen was soaking inside up, hacking my soul like a whip! It was dashing the mind and digging into every corner. I felt the heart breaking my breast, wanting to escape suffering. Dampness coated my face. Am I crying? No… those aren't even… tears, but only streams of blood! At the same time, fierce anger was growing in me, inside strange presence. Presence, that terribly wounded shreds created a maze of colors, sounds and emotions. Its segments were speeding in the forced storm into Vithrack flesh, wiping the residue of ego… As time went by, the pain became blurry. Like a sensation in the body and the stinking smell of the fresh blood in the mouth. The soul was loosened by weakening energy flow. Everything became indifferent to me, including tearing anger. On the mental battlefield stayed the bloody snatch of fear… I felt with myself so strange. I was so hollow... My ego went beyond a corporal coating far away…

When Maaetris figured out, that convulsions had stopped, she hit the wall of the cocoon. She started pressing it, plucking the fibers. Her determination gave manacles violently blown out, and Maaetris crashed into the wall. Not wasting time, she began to scratch the cocoon, flaying her fingers… She ignored pain, she knew that she wouldn't stop, until she got that heretic with the spider head… The light of crown seemed to die down. It was levitating above the altar, cramming to the Vithrack's soul through the body of his victim. The purple energy was draining from Seraf's birthmarks and his bloodstained, expressionless face. That view scared Maaetris. She knew that she had to get out of cocoon, before it was too late. But it even didn't nod. But the elf was too stubborn to be a failure… Her mind remained determined and turned to the crown. She knew that he was there… She felt him… so close... like then. She gave the crown a stare. In its pale structure purple color began to close in, as if the violet cloud massed inside. It appeared to swirl and raged in a wild anger.

All of sudden the air whirled, then a powerful wave of the soul energy belched everywhere! Cocoons broke from this power, setting paladins and priests free. A crash of something happened in tandem. Maaetris was held against ground. When she came around, she saw broken stone altar, and Seraf's body hanging lifeless from it, bent by copper bars. Behind him lay Vithrack at the wall, but Magranites were thrown somewhere in the corner. It was hailing glassy shards with real "soul-storm" raging around! Maaetris got up uneasily and began breaking through "tempest" toward altar. But it wasn't necessary to wait long for the fight. Out of the blue glowing blades showed. Ciphers attacked bitterly, sticking back the fanaticism of paladins. Suddenly purple flames went out, as mind blades, which were to invade the mind of its victims! They just… disappeared! Maaetris used surprising ciphers to knock out their weapons throwing them for her buddies. Armed paladins put surprised orlans to rout. Unfric charged, he broke the blockade of Magranites at the altar. His huge build fell on Dyrwoodan, whom face simmered with anger. Aumaua wanted to deliver him a blow, but Loeuna's spells hit on his back sharply. He turned around with the sword to her side. The woman started jumping around adra altar, trying to exhaust the aumaua, to sway him. Meanwhile, Maaetris and Lugiccio caught Vithrack. He looked exhausted and concentrated all his forces to not absorbing soul energy circling in the air, that almost forced him to do it in a directly way.

"Now you will pay for everything! ", Maaetris snarled, raising her blade. "In the name of St. Waidwen, I am bringing you to justice, monster!"

_"Your words mean nothing.", _a muffled voice sounded._ "You have not the faintest idea about our nature. You never had. Want you to lay a hand on your god?"_

"Silence!", the elf yelled up in arms. "You are not my god! You has defiled what was dear to me! And you bear responsibility!" , she was going to run the arachnid through. Suddenly Vithrack sounded as if he laughed.

_"You have still made the same mistakes. Since many years… You can hear us, but you cannot listen to."_, Maaetris petrified, not being able to believe her own ears. Her heart appeared to beating faster. Since her first time of beginning service in the order. She tried to show no emotion.

"Get out of the way!", Dyrwoodan broke in, when Unfric had drown attention to Loeuna. He jumped between Maaetris and Vithrack. "I serve the Dozens not for throwing my struggle away!"

_"You miserable mortal!"_, spoke Vithrack with voice not belonged to him supposedly. _"You do not care about that blasted Dyrwood in truth! And we will show you why!"_, Dyrwoodan moved back scared like the others. At that very moment Vithrack's eyes flashed with a blinding light, and his scrawny fingers caught Dyrwoodan's hand. Images began swirling that man in the head, when he saw, what his soul never wanted to watch. Half-crushed face of his parents showed again before his eyes. He saw, how he was cutting heads of those small, children's monstrosities, by which his heart blew out of hate. Waidwen's Legacy fruited in revenge! And suffering. So intensive, being written on Dyrwoodan's face. He didn't even try to struggle, had no strength... Maaetris felt compassion, drew the sword on Vithrack in order to bring him to heel. But then inhuman, horrible howling pierced her mind! She felt head, the sword fell out her hands, her will power was crushed under the pressure of piercing screams entirely. Sounds became more and more unbearable, Maaetris felt almost how something skinned her. In a second horrible howling died away, however elf couldn't move, groaning. An unpleasant hiss sounded. Vitrack's eyes blew out, he let go Dyrwoodan crazed with pain. Then he walked to the centre of the cave, into the soul-storm. He turned away, looking for the last time at everyone and the altar. Some strange line of a smile showed on his fangs. After a moment the soul energy began to circulate around wide, and then more and more narrower. Bright cracks started to show on plates of Vithrack, joining into strange patterns. There were them more and more and more while the atmosphere was thickening. First a throaty shout sounded, then something flashed. Air exploded with millions of ripped plates, bones turned to ashes and torn flesh! Having joined with its second-half, unleashed wave of St. Waidwen's energy shook cave up and paralyzed everyone in it. Moreover, tens of shadows, Cean Gwlas and phantoms swarmed in the cave, astonished with sudden freedom from the soul yoke of Vithrack.

The cave began to collapse... Unfric, seeing what was happening, didn't waste time. He mopped his face of Vithrack flesh. He took dirty Seraf from the altar, slinging him over his square-built shoulders. And he was running to the exit, like the others. A road led uphill, stones didn't simplify the task, dashing in the blink of an eye. Pillars of the cave seemed to crush as well. Somewhere across them a purple glow forced its way through. From the wide exit a narrow corridor formed. Everything happened at full speed. First Maaetris let her companions go, what enraged Magran followers. An argument broke out. But time was going to spare nobody. Shadows and spirits didn't laze, guided by desire of a hunt of mortals. Dark souls attacked first, then Cean Gwlas' macabre shout sounded. Monsters slowed Unfric down. Seraf's body seemed to attract those beings attention, because they tried to took him from aumaua. He wasn't going to give up and he jumped into passage. But his muscular silhouette got stuck in narrow corridor, which began falling in pieces and dwindling even more so. Unfric thought feverishly what to do, because shady abominations were scratching his back, making a pass to Godlike. Aumaua was struggling, caving in passage more and more. In the end stones crushed him with Seraf. Loeuna returned in order to help. But aumaua was too heavy for ordinary, human woman. After that Lugiccio appeared, and together with Loeuna, tried to pull Unfric up, who was holding Seraf, wrestling by spirits. Suddenly the priest terribly groaned, under his eyelids blood gushed. He fell down to the ground, paralyzed in pain. It were rocky "blades" of crumbling stones cut his eyes! Maaetris' reaction was instantaneous. As quick as a flash she rushed to save the unfortunate three. Falling into huge, breaking dome. Suddenly rocks hung in the air, entire dust and shards began levitating... Air glowed with violet streaks. A purple vortex of the energy started to form, in which some shapes were looming. The more they were being formed visibly, the more stones returned to their normal state. Maaetris rushed everyone, revived Lugiccio crazed with pain. But it was too late for Unfric. He threw only Seraf's body among stone avalanche in time, drawn more and more deeply into the abyss and darkness. The passage collapsed irretrievably afterwards.

The purple vortex of soul energy disappeared in the same time, crystallizing in a shape of the crown. It fell to the ground, buzzing with sonorous, metallic sound. Eothasian priests had taken it back to the palace. When they passed the arch, it turned out that it wasn't dangerous anymore. Vithrack's death ended his rule in Engwithan ruins for sure... Remaining paladins were given a task of disarming Magranites. Dyrwoodan, to the surprise of the order, let be bind without resistance, what told others. Loeuna at that time, using the confusion, got to her nephew's body. She tried to wake him up. Later Maaetris came to see, what was happening.

"He is alive...", Loeuna told. "But is weak. Do something!", she fixed her eyes on Maaetris's face. Elf tried to hide emotion, looking with flinty stare at Loeuna.

"You are going with us", she answered shortly. "As my prisoner".

"Never!", Loeuna replied instinctively. She got up, consumed by anger. "Don't count on it! What about him? You leave him in such condition?"

"Indeed.", Maaetris smiled cynically. "The rulers will decide about everything, is it bright?". Paladins approached to took Loeuna. Between Magranite and her aggressors broke out a struggle, which was stopped by Dyrwoodan's voice. Loeuna felt even greater fury since her leader had allowed to be taken without the least resistance. With the angered face she punched aggressor. Paladin felt the broken nose, his unearthly howling spread after sewers. Maaetris reacted fanatically. She attacked Loeuna, holding her against ground. Her weapon landed on Magranite's neck. Loeuna said nothing, focusing on more and more sharp pain. From cut throat blood was gushing with thick spouts. Maaetris in boiling anger felt eyes of surprised buddies on her, who seemed in their souls to condemn that too zealous behavior. Somebody shouted her name from distance. She awoke in passion and violently gave the priestess back in the hand of her companions. When the last persons passed harmless arch, Maaetris looked at Seraf lasting in some agony, as if he was soulless. Across her anger began showing more clear remains of compassion and worrying. She came closer to touch with her hand Godlike face, and then his neck searching for signs of life. Sounds of the command ordering awaking pealed out in the air. In vain. Dead silence filled Maaetris with a note of fear. She concentrated similarly as at the crown then. Suddenly essence of hers wasn't almost torn to pieces! Surprised Maaetris felt how she was leaving somewhere, and her mind was flooded with pictures of the unknown. Some human hunter, after a moment landing in a shining armor of Aedyr in elven war, blended in orlan warrior and dwarf performing twisted, druid rituals. Their figures changed into broad-shouldered female aumaua, searching for new lands on a ship. Later images sped up, merging into nervous vortex of colors, sounds and characters. And then darkness came... Some supernatural presence lied there, later sharp pushing took place like a cannon shot. Into the blinding explosion of a light. And soon Maaetris was in ruins again... Exhausted with unusual walk of past soul incarnations. Quite stunning, she saw Seraf's eyes opened up. His empty sight was walking on the sewer walls, and Maaetris got the impression that she was observed, but not noticed. Elf snapped out of it despite growing fear due to more and more conscious blinking of Seraf's eyelids. She grabbed Godlike to trailing him. She didn't have so much strength like Unfric in order to carry him on her back. At the thought of aumaua she worried and tears washed over her face. But still, she had to find a way back to the palace. Going through corridors, she had lost self-confidence for the first time... And dark thoughts coming from everywhere began devouring her soul...


End file.
